Akimichi Kreed
Character First Name Kreed Character Last Name: kimichi IMVU Username: KreedAkimichi Nickname: (optional) Age: 10 Date of Birth: 01/16/184 Gender: male Ethnicity: Amegakurian Height: '' 4'7"'' Weight: '' 100lbs'' Blood Type: B Occupation: Academy student Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: Amegakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: keed akimichi cand be,mostly outspoken and is verry kind unless provoked. he likes severl types of food that includs foods he wants to try, he likes to meet and make friends. he can be a bit blunt at times and he loves sweets, he is outgoing and carefree and sometimes willing to do what it takes to be a good frind to othes. he some times patts his belly befor eating, he likes to smile and enjoy the kindness of others. he he has a strong heart and enjoys days where he eats with his friends. he can sometimes be clever and witty when, there is food on the line mostly. he embraces his clans likes and disslikes the only food he doenst like is uncooked food and will not eat it unless it is fuits, however he hates vgitables but can be preswaded if offered diffrent foods afterwards ( potato chips are exceptonal) Behaviour: does not like to be called names like , fatso , tubbly , lard boy, fat kid, ect ect. is verry kind harted unless he is being called names in relation to his whight. can smell foods from good distances, and he enjoy eating chips on his down time. he likes kind people and dislikes anyone with a smart mouth if its twords his friends or family or his clan. Nindo: (optional) " to serve and protect amegakure and its foods" Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Akimichi clan Members of the clan possess great and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on the their clothing. If standard calories aren't enough for a battle, Akimichi can use the clan's Three Coloured Pills to convert into chakra, at the cost of one's health. Ninja Class: ' ''Academy student '''Element One: (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use Element Two: (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: Stamina Weaknesses: Genjutsu Chakra color: purple Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: Jutsu List: Allies: amegakure Enemies: ((Your enemies, rivals)) Background Information: Kreed akimichi was born 10 years ago, when he became the age of 5 years old he met ninka nara thru his parents jota akimichi (father) and kyonji akimichi (mother). kreed and ninka both play a lot as they begain to grow older, and got to know eachother quite well. after a few years passed kreed wondered why ninka was so silent and didnt want to play with him as much anymore, he then found out that ninka's mother went missing and watch as his friend join the acadamey. he then went to his father and asked how he could help ninka, the then learned about his clan and how it would help the yamanaka and nara clan, with something called now that he is informed by his father then gained two major dreames, his first dream is to travel the world as a well skilled ninja and make manny frinds globaly and get manny discounts on foods all over the world. and his second dream is to help ninka find his mother and reunite there famliy. after not haveing seen ninka in months he saw him walking from the acadamey and flaged him down, and told him that he was going to help him find his mother if he helps with his dream to get discounts all over the world for diffrent food placeses. ninka agrees with this contenues home. witch now brings kreed to the present time to join the academy. Role-playing Library: Approved by: Kagato - 6/16/15